Miu
Miu (Shi-Anosutarurennagureguyugu Tanasuto-Ause-Mu-ruki-Miu) is the DearS exchange student sent to Koharu High School as part of the homestay arangement. When she arives she finds that the school has accepted Ren as their exchange student, she calls Ren an imposter and becomes Ren's rival. Miu takes the role of teaching Ren to be a proper DearS, but whilst she trys to train Ren, Miu finds her self developing feelings for Takeya Ikuhara. Miu at first mistakes these feelings as the "gift" but learns that these feelings are infact love. In the end of the manga she went into space with Takeya, Ren and the other DearS because she want to be with Takeya. 'Description' Miu is one of the main characters in the storyline. In the manga, there are more important parts involving her. She is from an alien race known as DearS, an alien race that crashlanded in Tokyo Bay a year prior to the storyline. Miu is part of a homestay program for DearS, and she is also an exchange student at Koharu High School; however, due to a mix up involving Ren, she and Ren quickly become enemies in the manga and anime. Miu has also been shown to have a crush on Takeya, and she is also close friends with Neneko. Miu has also been seen as conceited and sometimes naggy. However, she is (almost) always kind to anyone she meets - even random people on the street. She also displays great concern for people in times of distress. 'Appearance' Miu has long, pink (sometimes orange-pinkish) hair that reaches the floor. The hair splits off at two pigtails near the floor that have huge, circular metal clasps. She also has straight-cut bangs, and three hair antenna. The two antennae on the side shoot out, then lunge foreward, while the one antenna in the middle shoots upward, then slightly curls at the top. The hair which sits above her shoulder curls upwards, and there are two horn-like strands of hair that shoot out from above the curls. Miu also has a crystal mark on her forehead and very light skin. Unlike Ren, she has average-sized breasts. 'Biography' When Miu was younger, she was a slave to a wealthy family. Just like Ren, she was clumsy, and people would call her worthless, saying that they would be better off without her. Miu's owner was the only one who would tell Miu that she would eventually get it and that she was trying; she eventually grew close with her master. One day, the residence that Miu was staying in was invaded by ambiguous intruders who were after her master. Miu wanted to stay by him, but her master had her hide in a closet to avoid the intruders coming after her. In the closet, she saw the men find her master and shoot him. When the men left, Miu left her hiding place to try and save her master, who was now wounded and bleeding to death, but she was unable to heal him. In the present, Miu is introduced when she first comes to Japan to meet her homestay family (an elderly couple) that lives in an oriental home. Rumors spread around Koharu High School about a new DearS exchange student coming, which is Miu; it is heavily mistken, however, that Ren is the the exchange student since Takeya's homeroom teacher, Mitsuka Yoshimine, convinces the school principal to accept her. The school also belives that they "exchanged" the original exchange student with another DearS, as they know Miu from an earlier meeting. In the anime, the school welcomes Ren onto stage as the new exchange student in front of everyone when a voice interupts the ceremony. Miu angrily marches onto the stage, claiming that Ren is a fake, but everyone in the audience begins to believe that Miu is the phony. Out of anger, Miu changes into her DearS outfit (she accidentaly tears her shirt open at first attempt to change, revealing her bra) to prove that she is an actual DearS. (Note: In the manga, the story line plays through the same way, except that the story line in the manga shows what happens before Miu goes on stage; Miu goes to the school and tells people that they can't take photos of her on school campus, after people are staring at her confused because Ren already enrolled. When the school gathers into the auditorium to welcome Ren, Miu belives that they decided to surprise her. The manga also reveals how Miu is "getting ready" before going onto stage, such as trying to fix her ahoge in a mirror and clearing her throat. Another thing that isn't revaled in the manga is that Miu was already getting to walk onto stage at the same time Ren was, where as in the anime, it does not show that Miu was walking on stage at the exact same time.) The school eventually apologizes to Miu for the mix up and enrolls her into the school. As she begins to tell Ren off for enrolling into the school and stealing her identity, a group of students begin to bully Miu, telling her to stop being mean to Ren even though she took her identity by mistake. Because of all the stress of everyone accusing her of being a phony and calling her mean, Miu becomes emotional and starts crying, causing them to apologize to her. When Ren tries to confont her, Miu once agains begins to yell at Ren and decides to have a challenge to see who will stay in the school and who will have to leave if they loose the competition. The first round is a race; whoever gets to the finish line wins the first round. Hikoro, who is hosting the competition, is getting ready to blow the whistle to start the race when Ren quickly bolts to the finish line before he starts the race. Miu quickly calls a foul on Ren, claiming that she was cheating because she was "flying" (she really wasn't), and the first point goes to Miu. The second round is to test the girls' knowledge of Japanese writing. Ren states that she can't write, so Miu tries to call the win and tries to declare Ren as "disqualified" for being unable to complete the task; however, Neneko states that since Ren just learned how to speak, it's not fair because Ren never learned how to write in the first place, so the girls both tie in the round... ...In the final round, the girls must face off and try to beat eachother by seeing who can cook the best dish. Miu decides to marinate some potatoes, as this is something her homestay "grandmother" showed her to once do. However, Miu accidentally says her dish aloud, so upon hearing, both of them have to cook marinated potatoes. Miu prepares her dish the way her grandmother showed her, while Ren decides to add something that Takeya showed her: chocolate. When the girls are done cooking, Miu is the first to have a few studenst taste her food; the students all like her dish (including Ren, who tries her food without permission). Afterwards, everyone is worried about Ren's dish, which had turned out disastrous. Ren chooses Takeya to try her dish, and Neneko tells him to do it for Ren's sake (so she won't be embarrased). Ren's dish actually causes him to collaspe and shed tears of blood. At the sight of this, Miu belives that the dish can't be that good to cause Takeya to collapse, so she decides to try the horrid dish herself. To everyone's surprise, Miu finds that the dish is extremely wonderful, as it "tastes like space", according to her. Hikoro, who believes Miu, goes over to try the dish, but he collapses next to Takeya. Firmly believing that she had been defeated, Miu starts to leave the school campus, but stops when she hears the students' commotion about it not being a problem to have more than two DearS at their school. 'Superhuman Abilities' Miu is shown to have been able to: *Levitate herself/objects *Fly (anime only) *Heal *Learn quickly *Being able to sense/read others' thoughts/feelings. Unlike Ren, Miu's levitation powers are mentioned to be weaker than those of Ren's. 'Character Relationships' to be edited 'Figurines and other merchandise' Miu had several figurines and merchandise made after her, which are pictured below: 'Images' Dears_Wiki 'Trivia/Goofs' *In the English release of the manga, Miu's name has been occasionally spelled as "Mew". * Before being formally introduced in the show as a main character, Miu makes two brief appearances on television (in the DearS universe); her first appearance sees her delivering a speech on the anniversary of the day that DearS landed on Earth, and her second appearance shows her on stage attending an award ceremony. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dears Category:Comedy Characters